A fire suppression system for vehicles is shown in international patent application publication in WO 2014/047579. The system shown therein includes components such as user interface display devices and fire detection devices that are connected to a centralized controller. Such a fire suppression system can be installed in vehicles such as large, off-road type construction and mining equipment, which can operate in harsh environments that may expose the components of the fire suppression system to water, dust, oils, extreme temperatures and/or vibrations. In order to maintain system operation in such harsh environments, it is desirable for system components to be protected against moisture, debris and or shock.